A New Given Parallel Life
by krappy
Summary: The moment when the most important thing you cherish the most is about to be gone, vanish right before your eyes, as you are forced to witness its last moment. Suzuki Satoru, sitting front of his computer with such dreadful anticipation as his favorite DMMO game is about to shut down permanently. From what he had planned, enjoy the last hours of it until midnight, then off to bed.
1. The End Of YGGDRASIL And Reality

**Let's get this out of our way, everyone. I'll keep this short and clean so everyone can understand clearly! Yes, I did in fact borrow some text from the LN, well only for a bit, for the use in this chapter temporary. I'll only say this once, my version of Overlord will not follow the same repeated path as the LN or anime. Different various of elements from video games and other animes will, somewhat, appear in this story. As well few crossover. Characters from the Overlord universe will still appear, of course.**

 **Huge changes you'll notice further in the future of this story. One little spoiler ahead, Momonga will remain as an undead skeleton, however, as time proceeds, he will gain his** **physique** **form back as his secondary. I'll just leave it there.**

 **Hope you understand. New story plot, settings, characters, enemies, expanded universe, and so on.**

 **So calm your titties down and don't jump into conclusion. Geez. I have ideas in stored right now, but I have to figure a way to bring them together, I'll take my time with it.**

 **Enjoy the story. Or not. Either way...**

* * *

The conference room; silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquillity.

The quietness was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible, even the once creaking of the building settling was stilled as though to order.

Formerly, it was a room that was filled nothing but excitement, overwhelmed enthusiasms that dominated the room. A room where mostly schemes occurred, meetings, and exaggerating, yet comical, tales were told. A few rounds of friendly bickering and provocation leaving behind a group of individuals into hysteric laughters of jovial.

Pleasant memories to be sitting in front of your computer, playing your favorite personal computer purchased, online role-playing game. With friends that you'd never met outside in reality, never came across face-to-face, but yet acted so familiar with one another, an entire group of friends in online. Bringing blissful, genuine moments and feelings. Such fortune to be grateful and to be able have a chance to meet and establish strong friendship.

Now, all evaporated into the mist. All those moments they share together, experiencing the warmth feeling he formerly had, the adrenaline that rushes through his blood system when ever all his friends are on and prepared to gather. All went fainted.

 _It's understandable._

Reality is the main priority. Games existence are only for entertainment, hobbies and, obviously, for fun. Including a way to cope your way through from life and relieve your stress and frustration through video games. A way to pass by.

 _They all have plans for their own future. Everyone does. It can't be helped._

It can even provide benefits too for people. Gamers have the ability to connect with players locally or team up with people from countries around the world. A large proportion of people playing multiplayer games have developed good friendships with people they met online. Video games have created a fun and engaging way of connecting with people and can act as an important teaching tool in developing social skills.

Develop cooperation skills and supporting skills as players have the option to work together to form alliances and create teams working cooperatively. Many often result in better outcomes if players work together, encouraging players to be social. Video games also provide the players with the opportunity to take a leader's position, which requires greater social networking skills and team work to keep other players delighted.

 _I'll admit one thing... it's quite lonely. Days after days._

Though, sometimes, those bonds you've created can be easily severed. Forgotten. As those bonds continues to proceed, time itself slowly intervenes, gently departing them. In the end, leaving a huge gap between.

Blissful memories consume by a fogged mist. Gone. Only to be recall and be labeled as the good old days, and longed to travel back to relive those memorable events.

 _I kept imagining the same thing over again, a paradise being taken apart at its will. This place, of an entire tomb, our own little kingdom being ripped apart piece by piece._

In this case, a lone man who dedicate his time on his own personal computer, hours of time and days, playing his favorite, valuable treasure game that he is glad to purchased.

A fictional online game; dive massively multiplayer online role playing game.

YGGDRASIL.

Spending majority good amount out from his own hard working payment to a game he is so attach from. While the rest goes off from spending necessary needs, bills and rents.

 _This place. It's my mind, our mind. It's our entire conscience being torn out of place, and being tortured until it bleeds out and gives up. Only here, I can't give up. I don't want to give it all up and abandon it._

Nothing much occurs in the man's life. Days when he comes back home to his own sanctuary nothing awaits him. Only reside emptiness and silence is at presence every twenty-four seven. Leaving him with a ping of desolations.

The feeling of loneliness is a vice on his heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. It kills the man every day just a little bit more, taking what was once inner light and replacing it with darkness that overshadows each moment.

Logging into his favorite DMMO with such anticipation and anxiety in high spirit for his friends to be on, at least even a few. It didn't matter to him. As long his friends are right beside him in the game to ease his struggles against solitary.

Unfortunately, each time he logs on, nothing awaits him. Even staying firmly idle in-game while waiting for anybody to arrive, or maintaining the headquarters, but always ended in the same results.

Fighting against his dark conscious, planting seeds of hope in his mind that soon, or some day, his group of friends reunite and rejoice. Although, Suzuki continues to encourage himself, and reminded, that his friends have a life outside away from the game with so much potential that could be put in such a good use. Each and every one of them possess unique talent, unlike him.

Therefore, putting up, and copping, any sort of negative thoughts and emotions. He began to pour every bit of his frustration into the game, specifically, lashing against players of YGGDRASIL.

All the while he was sticking to his true character as a true role player.

When his friends were still at presence, all together as a group come into an agreement to take over, and be casted, the role of the antagonists of YGGDRASIL gaming community.

They played as villains.

While he patiently awaits the day of reunion. He took upon himself to provide care and continue on his task as a promoted guild leader while his friends were gone. Even taking up a position, and took responsibility, as a guardianship of their own guild; The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Many times when he logs on alone.

Many times he unleashes his true emotions within the game; lashing against players. And thus, earning an infamous reputed title of YGGDRASIL.

But now, none of those matter. His own desire will never come true.

It comes down to this.

 _YGGDRASIL coming to see its end. The end of its line. I only wish anybody would've showed up, and join me, in a last moment.. first and final reunion_ _together._

There is a silencer in Suzuki's soul; fall leaves under frost, chills in his flowing blood, coldness bringing synapses of his brain standing by. Part of it is pain, yet one he definitely can endure, one can go through the day, without the anesthesia of false hope.

Then, anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force Suzuki to babble his true concealed feelings, or to express thoughts he had suppressed them for years.

As things took a sudden turn, the lone man finally unleashes his inner rage that were shackled for so long, his anger made its way through the surface.

A violent, thunderous deliberately slam that reverberated around the circular room with a diameter of ninety-nine feet conference room.

 _Th-This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we all built together! H-How can you all... Nothing is okay! People walk around this world each day and pretend that everything is okay, and it always will be. Why can't we all just admit that we are just hollow plastic dolls with a painted happy face revealing no guilt, sadness, emptiness!_

 _I-I... I..._

The emptiness is always there. Suzuki have always consider himself decent at hiding it, masking it with normal human emotions. No one is going to ask why he keeps on smiling. It hides everywhere, the feeling of emptiness in the closet. There isn't anything to get away from it. Not much to offer.

A sole player who was technically left behind in a temple that was previously filled with joy, warmth, and enthusiasm. It was welcoming. But now empty, leaving the lone skeleton mage to be a single function pillar that holds Nazarick alive.

He heaved out a sigh with a heavy heart.

 _What am I saying? Allowing my anger get the better of me. I'm getting off topic._

In reality, in front of his computer, in a hunched position. Suzuki takes a hold of his temple. Though, the sensation he mostly grasped was the side of his purchased virtual reality headset he ordered about a year before. Virtual reality allowing, Suzuki, to have totally control his computerized character. Every action he makes is imitated by the character and instantly displayed for him. Living and experiencing YGGDRASIL environment felt like home.

Suzuki was definitely grateful and jovial that he bought a pair of VR on sales, allowing him to have such a wonderful experience to escape from reality temporary, and bringing him tranquility.

 _I should be rather grateful. I was given an opportunity, and met good people through this game. Built a strong unexpected bonds with them._

Consciously regaining his senses and reasons back. Suzuki sat idle in his chair while his mind previously drifted off to oblivion, but later return. All this occurs as his own character stands by in a empty large conference room waiting for his maneuver to continue and proceed control over him.

 _They're not coming... none of them are. Everyone's livelihood were held close dearly to them. Dreams they've desired. But, there were others, among the guild, people have achieved their dreams and made come true._

In the virtual world, the skeleton mage stood to his feet, slip his way out of his assigned chair away from the grand obsidian circular table.

 _I don't blame them. I don't hold any sort of grudges against them. It can't be helped that they all chose to leave and took the alternative route. Based on their personal reasons or circumstances._

Behind him, the most valuable, gravely and significant item, where he strolls towards to, a receptacle made gap from the wall confiscate the most precious thing to Suzuki.

An hardened yellow precious metal of entwined-seven serpents, in each of the squirming, intertwined serpent's mouth's wields each jewel of a different color. Its grip, in a shape of transparent quality, highly transparent glass with a high refractive index of azure crystal that were attach to the staff's grip.

 _The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown; named after our guild. It's our symbol. Everyone geeked out in a making of this staff. So much of work and process occurred. But it was fun. No doubt._

Examining the guilds artifact creation that took a whole man squad to complete it, members of Ainz Ooal Gown put so much blood and sweat into the making. Not just adjusting and building the guild itself, but the staff too. Many of them quibble with their relatives, many them even skipped vacations and called in work for one day just to get much done as possible with the guild and staff. Even some decided to push their meals up until later than their usual routine hours.

 _We definitely were hardcore gamers. Small sacrifices we've made._

Hesitant at first, but reminding himself that today's the last day of his endearing game coming to end. Everything they've built and create was about to be extinguished into oblivion, once all the servers are about to be shut down.

 _This has been rarely used. I can't just let it sit there and neglect it, might as well roam around the tomb one last time with the staff._

Bringing his attention to the golden staff as he reaches his hand out to grasp the weapon. The moment his skeletal fingers closed itself around and equipped the staff, it radiated a nimbus of mystified light on top of the serpent's. Tormented faces of souls occasionally coalesced out of the roiling light, wailing in agony. Then, they extinguished and vanished from sight.

With the infamous staff in his hands, the skeletal mage proceeds for a stroll to the only doubled-exit door of the conference room. Not before his view shifts back to the empty room once more, a last look before leaving, memorizing every detail, briefly seeing familiar apparition figures that occupied and sat all forty-one chairs within the room.

But soon, they'd all disappeared.

Of the forty-one members of the guild, thirty-seven of them had quit. The other three were still registered as members of the guild, but Suzuki had already lost count of the number of days since they logged on. Assumingely, they, too, had quit.

Once an infamous guild, now a hollow shell of ghost town, a relic of past glories. But the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown continues to breathe.

 _I can't allow let this weapon and its memories of our golden days stay here to be a painful reminder of the past, nor let it rot._

Without any further delay, with the prized staff in his hands. Soon emerge his out of the room, what was known as the round table room that only members of the guild have access to enter.

 _Let's go, symbol of the guild... my symbol of the guild._

* * *

The sound of Suzuki's character footsteps and the tapping of his staff rang through the luxurious, holy sanctuary. After turning several corners in this vast hallways. All while he tried to suppressed his emotions that were rising like a tide, and walked through the halls.

Ainz Ooal Gown headquarters was like a castle built of alabaster, a magnificent world suffused with a regal atmosphere, crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling at fixed intervals, radiating a warm light.

The broad hallways had brilliantly-polished stone floors, which reflected the light from the chandeliers in a way that made it seem like twinkling stars were embedded in its surface.

The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was no stranger having intruders, or had been attacked by the largest invading force ever assembled in the game's history a few rarest of time. When eight guilds banded together with their allies to bring a force of grand amount of players, mercenaries and NPCs to bear on Nazarick, but in the end, their attempts to overwhelm Nazarick failed. Thus, the legendary and strongest renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL.

After a while digging through his fond memories he'd spend time in YGGDRASIL, a gigantic staircase appeared before Suzuki's eyes. A luxurious red carpet lay on the steps. His character slowly descended the stairs, until he reached the lowest floor — the 10th floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

The place where he had arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within, standing by.

The first to enter Suzuki's line of sight was a distinguished elder gentleman in a profession, high-class butler's uniform.

His hair was pure white, even the beard and moustache near his mouth. However, the old man's back was ramrod-straight. His face was deeply wrinkled and gave onlookers the impression that he was a kind and gentle person, but his keen eyes were permanently sharp and calculated.

 _Sebas_.

Standing behind the butler were six maids.

The maids wore gauntlets and greaves of gold, silver, black and other colored metals. Their armor was designed to look like the outfits of maids. All wearing white headdresses. But, every each of the six maid were different from one another, some were armed with different own respective weapon. They were the picture of battle maids.

Their hairstyles were also varied; they wore their hair in buns, ponytails, long and straight, French curls, and so on. The one thing they had in common was that every single one of them was attractive. The exact way in which they were attractive also varied within them; one was sporty and athletic, one resembled a demure Japanese maiden, one of them had a seductive allure. Each of them are beautiful in their own way.

 _Pleiades sisters._

All six maids, purposely made to be battle maids and sisters, were loyal to Sebas. In addition to these battle maids, Sebas was also in charge of the Tomb's manservants.

As an aside, all the NPCs apart from the maids were also very well fleshed-out. During in the making of NPCs of Nazarick, guild members were all fans of complex backstories and details. Many of the guild members were experienced artists and programmers, and a game like this which emphasised the customization of appearances granting them to indulge their desire to create and design.

 _They went overboard in their own creations._

Originally, Sebas and the combat maids were intended to be a last line of defense against invaders. However, if enemy players could penetrate this deeply into the tomb, they would be able to handily defeat Sebas and the maids, so they were little more than speedbumps to buy time for Suzuki's guild members preparation for a final stand, as a final boss fight. However, no player had ever made it this far, so they had been waiting here for orders.

Without orders, all they could do was wait for a chance to be of use.

 _They'd been here like an eternity._

Suzuki knew it was quite ridiculous, yet odd, to feel pity for NPCs. They were nothing more than a collection of electronic data, and the closest they could come to real emotion was a very skilled set of AI routines. But, people often get attached to a fictional character they've seen on television or any other video game character and developed fondness over them.

 _As the twelve year guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, I must put NPCs to good use. Just like this staff, I can't leave them here to ro_ t.

Feeling quite flushed, as an embarrassment emotions swirls within Suzuki core, but nonetheless, he gave them a command. A final order.

"Follow me."

Sebas and the maids bowed respectfully, signifying their acknowledgment and respect of their high-ranked superior.

Leading them away from their idle place, was not what the guild members had intended for them. Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild that respected the will of the majority. It was forbidden for an individual to selfishly manipulate the NPCs that everyone had made together.

Suzuki character, Momonga, continued moving forward, followed by the sounds of many footsteps.

Momonga led the servants behind him in a straight flawless line and soon laid eyes on the giant doors before him.

The majestic, intimidating set of double doors were over five meters in height, and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. So realistic was their design that even from across the room.

Momonga's hand stretches in reaching for the doors. As he made physical contact with them, they automatically opened by themselves, although in a slow manner, did so slowly, in deference to their massive weight.

The air changed.

Although the atmosphere from earlier was filled with quiet solemnity, the scene before his eyes now exceeded that by far. The air became a pressure that weighed heavily on the entire body.

It was an exquisite piece of work. The horizon could be inspirational for artists to bear and witness.

And in this wide, high room packing several hundred people inside the sacred room would not make the room feel crowded. The high ceiling and the surrounding walls were a predominantly white color, with golden decorations as highlights.

The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made in precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and they emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. A total of forty-one of these flags swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling to the floor.

In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, there was a flight of stairs about ten steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. It was also its most important place — the Throne Room.

 _Unbelievable._

Even Suzuki could not help but feel awe and breathless at the sheer breathtaking of this room. The second most impressive location in YGGDRASIL, if not the first. As Suzuki commence his character to advanced through the room that seemed to absorb the sounds of his footsteps, his eye fell on the female NPC that stood by the side of the throne. Yet, another of Suzuki's guild member creation.

She was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress, and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. In stark contrast to her dress, her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down to her waist.

Although her golden irises and vertically-slitted pupils were somewhat odd, apart from those she could easily be considered a world-class beauty. Outmatching any models of Suzuki's world. However, a pair of curled horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist.

She wore a golden necklace that patterned after a spiderweb. It extended from her shoulders down to the tops of her breasts.

Her slender wrists were covered in a pair of lustrous silk gloves, and in her hand she held a strange weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. In a vary length long, and a black orb hovered at its end, floating lightly in the air but holding its position at the end of the wand.

 _Albedo_.

She was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She was in charge of the seven NPC Floor Guardians. In other words, she was the highest-ranked character in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Because of that, she was permitted to await orders within the Throne Room, in the deepest reaches of the Tomb.

 _A great last stop... to be in._

Diving deep into his memories of time when he first took sight of the throne room, he began climbing the stairs, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

 _Ah! I almost forgot that they were still behind me, following me, this entire time._

After his guild members left, Momonga had begun solo hunting by himself to a nearly ridiculous degree in order to earn the gold needed to maintain Nazarick. He did not build friendships with other players and avoided them, as well as the high-difficulty areas he used to visit when his guild members had still been around.

Then, he would deposit his earnings in the Treasury before logging out. This had been his routine for almost every day. As such, he did not have much contact with other NPCs.

 _Um, let see, the command was-_

"Stand by."

The sound of numerous footsteps immediately falls into silence.

After Momonga gave the mandatory command, he ascended the final steps and arrived at the throne.

He stared openly at Albedo, who stood by its side. Though he had entered this room before, he did not recall her eyes tracking him in his memories.

"What kind of backstory was she designed with?"

All Suzuki knew about her character was that she was the Overseer of the Guardians, as well as the highest-ranked NPC in Nazarick.

Driven by curiosity, Suzuki opened up a console and began scrolling through the details of Albedo's flavor text.

A flood of densely-packed characters filled his vision. It was like reading an ancient epic poem. If he took his time to read it in detail, he would probably still be reading until the game ended.

Suzuki felt like he had stepped on a land mine. If he could move, he would be trembling now. He wanted to scold himself for having forgotten that Albedo's creator was obsessed with this sort of thing. However, since he had already opened it, he had no choice but to abandon his resistance and continue scrolling.

 _Oh dear god, Tabula. You literally wrote full paragraph into this, feels like I'm reading a textbook._

He didn't even skim the text for the important points; he simply scrolled to the bottom as fast as he could while looking at the title.

After skipping past vast expanses of maniacal text, Momonga's mind settled on the last line.

 _ **She is also a slut.**_

 _..._

 _...Is this...Is this really necessary, Tabula?_

Outside of the virtual world, behind Suzuki's VR headset, his eyes squinted and inspect those words over several more times, eyes filled with suspicion, but in the end, he could not find any other meaning to them. After several rounds of thought, he could only come to a conclusion.

 _A slut… Tabula wasn't really taking it serious at the end, and left it as that. Or, at least that is what I think._

Each of the forty-one guild members had designed their own NPCs, so he could not understand why anyone would want to treat the NPCs they had designed themselves in this manner.

However, there were guild members who would come up with these unconventional designs.

Tabula Smaragdina, was one of those people.

 _I shouldn't be surprised, to be honest. This is Tabula I'm thinking about, of course he would've done something like this. But, Isn't a backstory like this far too much?_

Suzuki could not help but think that. All the NPCs made by everyone were an inheritance of the guild. Designing the highest-ranked NPC Albedo in this manner made him think that Tabula Smaragdina was beyond saving.

 _Would it be fine to change an NPC's backstory based on a personal decision?_

After thinking about it for some time, the guild leader who remain in Nazarick till the end, came to a conclusion. With the guild weapon in his possession, his character Momonga could be said to be the master of the guild, have complete authority over everyone and everything within his guild. It should be all right to exercise the guildmaster's authority he had never used before.

Suzuki's doubts extinguished, as he steeled himself to right and wrongs of his guildmate.

He extended the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that he was holding. Normally, one would need developer tools to change a character's backstory, but by through his power as guildmaster, he could directly access her settings and edit them.

Suzuki thought a bit more, and looked at the gap in Albedo's flavor text.

 _I should probably fill that up. I can't allow it to be empty._

"This feels a little silly."

Although he was laughing at himself, he still typed out a few words on the console keyboard.

 _ **She's deeply loves in with Momonga.**_

 _Oh god, how embarrassing. If my friends were here to witness this, constant teasing would erupt non-stop. They will never let it go. It'll be the end of me._

Neglecting a ping of pain that erupted inside of his chest, once recalling blissful memories of his friends.

Suzuki covered his face, VR headset, with his palm. It felt as though he were designing his ideal girlfriend complete with love events for himself.

 _Uwah! No. No, let's put, at least, something nice._

 _Hmm_.

 _ **She's very affectionate towards her beloved love interest.**_

 _I guess... this is fine. Better than the previous description, but this will do. Heh, whoever caught her maiden heart is a lucky guy... or girl... if she were to be real instead of a fictional structure._

Momonga sat on the throne, scanning his surroundings with eyes filled with satisfaction and a little embarrassment. He noticed that Sebas and the maids were still standing by in a dormant state. It seemed a little lonely, and a little odd, to have them standing motionless like that.

 _It's a bit awkward for them to stand there like that. Let see..._

Suzuki recalled the words to command, and extended a hand before lightly bringing it down.

"Kneel."

All together, Albedo, Sebas and the six maids, who were all on the right side of the sacred room, fell to one knee in obeisance.

 _There_.

Momonga leaned against the back of his rightful throne, and slowly raised his head to look at the ceiling.

 _I actually though some invaders might come to Nazarick, as an a last attempt to overthrow and conquer it in the last day before servers shutting down._

He would've waited for them. He would accept any challenges in his position as guildmaster. One last time. He had sent emails to all the guild members, but none showed up. He would have waited for them. He would welcome his friends back in his position as guildmaster.

 _Damn_.

Momonga buried deep into thought.

 _Even if the guild now was just an empty shell now, I've enjoyed my time with it._

He turned his eyes to look at the huge flags hanging from the ceiling. There were forty-one of them in total, the same number as there were guild members. Each of them displayed the personal symbol of each guild member.

 _Thank you, everyone. You done more a lot for me than you think. Before you came to my life, I've desired something for a long time now. Even if it was temporary, but all of you delivered it._

In reality, Suzuki sprawled listlessly on his chair.

Even though the game did not have any subscription fees, Suzuki had still spent a third of his monthly salary on it to continue playing. It was not because his hard earning salary was high, but because he had no other hobbies, so he funnelled all his income into YGGDRASIL.

Almost all of Ainz Ooal Gown's members were productive members of society, most of them were willing to spend money on this hobby, and among them Suzuki was one of the bigger spenders.

That was how dedicated he was. Playing the game was the fullest, but his greatest joy was found in playing with his friends.

To Suzuki, whose parents had passed away so early in his life and who had no friends, nor have any interaction with anyone besides online, in real life. Ainz Ooal Gown was a shining memory of the good times he had had with his friends.

 _And now, this guild would soon be obliterated._

In that moment of loss, his world would soon collapse. Where there was light became shadows, the pain coming and going like waves on frigid sand. Though his mind called out for connection was gone. And finally, he knew that his time to be alone will resume.

 _You all were my family. And still are, each one of you filled a gap in my heart. And I thank you for that._

[23:59:10]

Suzuki's mouth gapes open and inhaled deeply due to tiredness. His head has become foggy, like that time when alcohol took him into oblivion. It's as if every eye lash weighs more than it should and gravity has been turned up ten fold. In moment, he could acquiesce and lie on the dirty ground, brain checking out as he slide into instant slumber.

 _I have to get up directly at four in morning after this._

Night rolls around and after a time the sandman comes to heavy Suzuki's lids. The shuttering of his synapses, the quite lure into sleepiness. As each limb becomes heavy and my heart slows to a more peaceful beat, the comfort of bed calls.

 _I had fun... It was fun._

His head lolls and the muscles of his face relaxed, releasing the tension of his day. Though, the equipped VR blares his eyes, are almost closed and from his chest comes the first snore.

* * *

"...Mgh-"

He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, seeing spots on the back of his eyelids. After a few tense seconds, he dared to open them again by a narrow slit. Through his eyelashes Suzuki couldn't see much.

As if, his dream ended abruptly, and was shaken back into reality. The man's eyes blinks, eyelashes faintly batting against his lids.

Awareness came in the form of touch first. His limbs felt like lead. And his 'pajamas' seemed really thin against his skin. The air was unusually warm.

He reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. He pressed his cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. Suzuki toppled into it, relieved to rest his weary feet.

 _When did I... How did I even end up here, on my own bed?_

The sweet smell of jasmine lingers in the air so that when Suzuki inhale the threshold, it's like a shot of adrenaline right to his heart. Silence crashes down around the man.

It was then, an experience of sudden and striking realization. His heart slowed, the realization of his current environment. Something out of the ordinary was caught on. With a sudden rush of a 'wake up call' came to his realization dissolves his drowsiness.

 _Hold on_ _, wait!_

Like a bolt of lighting, awareness struck Suzuki.

In a haste motion, go from a lying position to a sitting position, granting Suzuki a perfect view of his current surrounding. Scanning left to right, around of a luxurious high-class room. A room that is too rich for his own blood.

 _Th-This-What?!_

A feeling of rush adrenaline activated his sympathetic nervous system, making the man's heart beat faster, diverting blood to his muscles and away from Suzuki's gut.

Fear sits on him like a pillow over mouth and nose. Enough air gets by it, allowing the body to keep functioning. Suzuki constantly glances upward, his mouth pursed, but slightly open and loose. Eyes are fixed.

Fear and confusion overwhelms him.

Nonetheless, an idea, or perhaps conclusion, comes way through Suzuki's mind. The senses of a familiar, close atmosphere enters him. The small horizon was undoubtedly recognizable. Throughout the years playing YGGDRASIL, even though his character rarely comes here-

 _This is-This is... My virtual in-game room!_

* * *

 **And here we are, ladies and gentlemen! This is where the first chapter ends and soon will be taken another different route of from this story when the second chapter is posted. So expect a few new characters making their appearance, at least for a bit. Nothing too big to overestimate. Anyways, whether be a potential antagonist or an ally, or neutral. We'll see.**


	2. Wake Up Call

**XXX1994: When I have the time and feel motivated, dude. Unless something distracts me, heh.**

 **PervySageChuck: Noted. Thank you for the review and advice. I'll keep a look out.**

 **Theberg: I don't know. Find out in this chapter.**

 **Pwashington: Why, thank you.**

 **Old Testament: Then I got the stuff right here man.**

 **Just to be clear, by now everyone should know Momonga's real name. I mean, damn, people who read the LN should already know Momonga's real name. If not, for whatever reason... welcome to the late party. But yeah, Momonga real name is actually Suzuki Satoru. There, clarification is out of the way so move along.**

* * *

 _...Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Wait a minute! This must be some sort of lucid dream!_

An ego defense mechanism that helps Suzuki shield himself from difficult feelings. A conscious thing that many human beings would commonly feel in such circumstances: Denial.

The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by the man's eyes.

 _Okay, okay, okay. Let's back up and think... if this is perhaps some sort of lucid dream_. _Then, dreams rarely last longer than ten or twenty minutes at a time and even when they do, you'll always wake up very shortly after. There's no way this is real. The experience people have is being lucid, or aware that they're dreaming and wanting to wake up, but not instantly being able to._

There is a tightness in his throat, lungs feel as elastic as old underpants, just sagging instead of contracting for the next breath. Realizing how his current situation making him quite panic. He let out a burning ball of air that was searing the walls of his lungs, a breathe that releases his anxiety.

But now, here comes his own skepticism personal test.

 _Here we go. Just closing your eyes and relaxing can actually wake you up from a full potential lucid dream. I need to have a blank mind, but focus on and so._

 _..._

 _..._

Time passes by.

A moment of fiddling around, after a moment of wishing and expectations. Suzuki eyes beams open in hope.

Hope whatever he just experienced, or saw, was just a dream. A splendid dream he wouldn't have discarded, if it wasn't for his conscious alarm set off in fear and trepidation. However, that expectation never occurred. Only for his vision be greeted by his within-game personal, customized luxurious room once more.

 _...Are you serious?_

* * *

Far beyond within the reach from The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

A cave, that its mouth of impenetrable blackness, dissolve into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the dripping water. The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the mountain. It's general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts.

There it resides, a vast, ebony scaled overgrown mystical creature of existence, fast asleep; a thrumming came from its jaws and nostrils, and wisps of smoke, but its fires were low in slumber. In the gloom there is steam, rising in short puffs, miniature clouds disappearing into the twilight.

In its slumber state, its species always knew when to awake. It was pointless to be conscious unless there was an easy meal nearby. But under the current circumstances, there weren't any easy meal, nor there weren't any to begin with.

In the dank darkness that was marked as the beasts territory, not slowly like the creature groggy from its sleep, but suddenly as if a switch had been flicked. Eyes that can make any mortal skin turn into a sickly pallor, a duo reptilian vertical slit crimson blood eyes. Smoke poured unseen from its nostrils, but to anyone near the cave entrance there would be a sulphurous odor. With little sound the creature rearing its neck back up. Displaying its inky, hardened scales sliding over one another, wings tucked in tight. Not to graze them on the rough rock walls.

In a disturbed manners, a harsh growl ripped from its throat, the sound was deep and menacing, it spoke of its species prowess and primal savagery that reverberated every corner of its cave.

" **Yun vortiilok nuvah lost genun, ont zos?** "

* * *

 _No way._

In state of disbelief, Suzuki rapid heartbeat, short of breath. The numbness sensation channels to his hands and feet as anxiety starts kicking in. The desire to wake up, wanting to realize it was just a silly dream that could never occur. To laugh at himself at his own wild imaginations and his inner childish mind that he has left.

 _This is not real. This is impossible. Everything around me feels so real!_

Unconsciously, in motion of distress, hovering his right hand over to his head before grasping a hold of his hair. Unfortunately, to make matters worse, upon not feeling his gentle, silky numerous strands of hair. Instead, a solid frontal thick, curved headed, the absence of flesh and hair comes to Suzuki realization.

In pure shock, retracting his hand away from its place. Swiftly brought his right hand on to his vision, which was a regretful decision for him to do since his heart and mind weren't properly prepared to proceed.

Nothing but bones. Five thin bones stood out, along familiar equipped opulent rings that were all revolved around on one each of his skeletal fingers. He keenly aware that these were his own hands.

...

...

It would've been a comical, hysterical sight to witness. If one barges into the bedroom only to see a grown, undead skeleton creature, who is devoid of skin and flesh, dressed in his usual academic gown. Who is currently staring intensely at his hands, with only his mouth gape open, as if unleashing a silent agony of scream. Though, for a undead skeleton who's devoid to make any sort of facial reaction due from not inheriting flesh and skin. However, it can at least be predicted based from his current gesture.

 _...What the hell is this?!_

By this time around, Suzuki begs for an answer. Any answer. His throat tightens with anxiety. He feels lost, as if he's falling into an abyss with no source of light and nothing to anchor himself.

Blood pounded in the back of his head. His feeling the trembling. Tip of his boned modified hand scratched to his new constructed head. Hands clutched to his sides. Vision swimming. The sound of his own heartbeat reaches up to his ears.

It was too much for the poor man's soul to handle.

Then, in a moment of flash, the atmosphere that surrounded the panicked, frightened man, suddenly morphes into tranquility. As if an unexplainable phenomenal invisible force has swiped away the heavy intense air. The feeling of anxiety, his mind and body on the edge of giving up to consternation. But now, calmness kicks in and takes over.

 _A-ah...H-Huh?..._

Peace seeps slowly back into Suzuki's cores.

 _Th-This...What just happened to me?_

The odd occurrence of the invisible suppression was quickly noted. Therefore, more questions continues to pile up in Suzuki's mind. As of now, he craves for answers. He had no way of understanding exactly of his own current extraordinary circumstances.

By now, seemingly, in his feeble state of mind was purposely to be put some sort of barrier, and block any sort of signs unnecessary emotions that could potentially break character of his avatar, Momonga.

 _This is too real to be a hallucination, or a dream, having a hallucination or a simple dream with all my senses. By now, I should've been awaken. If not, then, what is this_ _?_

Somewhere within his conscious mind. He knew the answer, it's obvious for anybody to see and conclude. Due to his persistent and doubtful mind, a portion of befuddlement and fear continues to slither within his cores.

Suzuki swept his eyes around the room once more. The next time he sat up, he did so cautiously, as if mines were planted in the room. And used the bed frame to support himself.

As soon making contact to the floor, the carpet was cold against his feet. In which was noted way before hand once upon realizing his sudden diverge physical appearance. The fact he's indeed an undead skeleton, wearing his selected attire item, which only means leaving him a small noted detail.

 _I'm naked under my garments, aren't I?_

The fact he was suddenly transported from a healthy human being to a skeleton who doesn't necessarily requires to wear any sort of underneath clothing only to be concealed by his garb. He doesn't even want to take a peek under his garment, not having any sort of desire, nor curiosity, to push his anxiety any further.

A light, stammering chuckle arose from Suzuki's non-existing throat.

 _Real or not. I'm living in a world where fanatic gamers would have been so stoked to live in. But, we do intend to forget that the fact to live in such a dangerous virtual world can actually be frightening than we think._

Suzuki's heart stirred upon another sudden thought on his situation.

 _Speaking of which, if this is reality, then, does that mean everything comes life?!_

A breath of realization left Suzuki's invisible lungs.

 _This is so confusing! If I'm an undead avatar, can I even die? Everything around me have come to life, does that means everything outside of my room, everyone's alive as well?! They'd become real living beings instead of assigned AI?! How can I wake up from-!_

Panic and fear once again interferes within his mind. Slowly those emotions emerges through the surface. Not long before Suzuki's intact emotions suppressor kicks in. A phenomenal force pushes those emotions away. Tranquillity swims through him, his forehead was then rested onto his skeletal palm.

 _This...This isn't happening. Such things does not happened, these kind of things only happen in fictional shows. It's common sense._

Interference, the sudden hollow echo of knuckles rapping on the door. Suzuki's luxurious room only entrance gently rattle of a knock. In which jolted out of Suzuki's thinking process.

"Lord Momonga?"

He froze.

Knocking out of Suzuki's disoriented thoughts, he stared at the door as if someone just produced a rhinoceros from their pocket.

"Lord Momonga, are you feeling ill? Do you require for my service?" An unfamiliar flowing and hauntingly pure voice, as soothing to the tongue as chocolates that hints with great passion and concern, muffled behind his door.

At this point on, Suzuki delusional breaths were gurgling in his throat. The extreme unbelievable circumstances continues to arisen, becoming much for the ordinary man to barely comprehend.

"Lord Momonga!?"

 _I-I can't just stay like this! Quick!_

"Ah-uh-" He cleared his throat, a nervous frog ready to jump out of it.

"I'm fine. Just-" Suzuki's voice quickly trailed off, making a short-lived determined comeback, before his words slips aways briefly.

It wasn't his voice, that he quickly realizes another sudden change of his characteristics. And that is what disturbed Suzuki in a way. His substitute voice came out raspy, not befitting his status as Suzuki Satoru; an ordinary commoner, dead-end job as a salaryman.

"Lord Momonga?"

"A-ah... my apology." Deflecting his panic attack as he regain his composure. Though, subconsciously, he slips into his new found persona.

"May I have permission to come in, Lord Momonga?" In such a graceful manners, yet a strong sense of urgency, she requested.

"U-umu. Come in." Granting her with permission to trespass his own personal room. So there he watches the door nibble as it was gently pushed-creaked opened. And there she stood, with one hand remain idle placed on the door knob while the other was her clutching hand in which was pressed against to her chest.

A gesture of concern.

The former salaryman recoiled, as soon the person who was perturbing Suzuki's anxiety and confusion any further, before it was suppressed, was a maid. Meeting his own eyes with the maid's muddy emerald eyes, the shape of an almond sparkled in the sunlight. Before his gaze roved and analyzes her form, he invisibly recoiled against her beauty.

Her silky-smooth locks flowed out like miniature waterfalls of white that seems to entrance and rapture his mind all over. The maid's hair flawlessly framed her pale skin perfectly. The maidservant uniform was tightly wrapped around her form, but from where Suzuki was sitting, she appears so small, so tiny and fragile that she would break if he touches her the wrong way.

 _...Dear God._

"L-Lord Momonga, ar-are you feeling well?"

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks.

Noting that her lord gazing only her, having her only master complete undivided attention towards her. Out of all the people. She felt as if all her insecurities were writ large across her face, and there was nowhere to hide it. As her anxieties and gratifies mounted, they became a circle, like a song stuck on a loop.

If Suzuki would have his own flesh return to him, his own eyes would've flew open on realization of his actions. The look of mild shock on his face and by his cheeks that flushed pink.

All this would have happened if he still had his own body.

"Ahem... As I said earlier, I'm fine. But I'm having some... small self-issues to deal with. I apologize for causing you concern."

Hearing an apology from Momonga.

The timid, flattered demeanor that radiated off from the youthful maid, soon gradually ceases, taking the atmosphere around her another huge unexpected turn.

"Lord Momonga!" She frantically holler. The maid's yell sounded an impersonation of a mother, who is strongly against allowing profanity around the house, but caught hearing her own innocent, fragile child mouth spitting out vile curses.

"It's a maid duty and responsibility to not only keep our Supreme Being home free from any sort of stench off this kingdom, but to regard and place our lord's health and condition to be our number one priority, only as we remain to stand by your side to fulfill any, and I mean any! without questioning, any of your desires!"

It was loud and clear. Her overwhelming sensation, a swell of pride, determination, and endearment swept within the maid as she allowed her herself to surfaced those feelings she contains.

The maid herself was left satisfied after announcing her own devoted declaration to Momonga, however, the only accomplishment she had just made from her speech only caused malfunctions in Suzuki's head as he stood there in his room gawking at the maid from her stirring monologue.

 _What?! Supreme Being? Is that how she sees_ _me?!_ _Someone pause this moment and tell me what the fuck is going on._

* * *

At the same time-

In a spacious room.

Inside of that room was not a colour, it was nothing, nothing but a void. It caused the temperature to drop a few degrees. It surrounded everything. It ate up everything in its path. And then there was darkness. Darkness suffocating his body like a damp, musty, thick blanket, clinging to every inch of his pale skin.

Only he was there. Alone. Nothing, but with his own thoughts keeping him occupied passing up the time. He idly sat in one spot, middle of the room, on the floor with one knee rised up, while the other was a folded leg crossed behind his pillared leg. His right arm reposes on top of his lifted knee, the other arm is currently use as a pillar of support to keep himself from falling backwards.

"They're... gone." Dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on his worn face. His shivering hand against the cold floor. The sorrow grew more profound each time he spent in his quiet, lonely floor, the solemn walls reviving the memory of his recent lost.

The fact was, he is not the only one who feel this way. Aura of depression dominates the air that radiates from different directions all over Nazarick. The condition stayed like that more than decades.

He can taste it. The bitter sense of taste disgust him.

He was still affected by their absence, but what's worse for him, his own master was one of them. Those who parted ways from Nazarick. It felt like a physical ache in his chest.

 _...He never said goodbye to me, or at least a warning._

He clenches his fist and brings it to his chest, releasing a long, dreadfully slow breath.

In sum, the feeling was extremely unpleasant and he always dreaded the inevitable moment when it'd return to his chest. It wasn't long the feeling of abandonment and hollow sorrow were to be extinguished, before it was hastily replace with anger. Discovering a match that was deep inside himself, once it was lighted. The blazing fire burning his guts as his blood boils.

Rage builds like deep water currents.

The tantrum began with his breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. He sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in.

"Mother...Fuckers! Those, those... those!-" He'd hissed, not caring if it was disrespectful or an unforgivable sin. He was fully aware of his emotions and words. It didn't matter anymore to him.

Continues where he was sitting, he instinctively began reaching up to his neck and scratching it.

It's common that every single being in The Great Tomb of Nazarick love their creators. Their love and respect for their master couldn't be helped. They love them more than anything in this world, off the chart. They felt complete utter adoration and loyalty to the highest extremes. They would do anything their master requested of them to do; sacrifice their own lives, commit the most repulsive, horrific crimes, act of betrayal, attack their own comrades. Anything.

Just one order and that's all.

"Those son's of bitches! Fucking liars! Every each one of them, they fucking lie! Especially him! Don't you damn come near me and tell those false claims that you care with such maternal love! Those were all fake! Nothing but fucking bullshit lies!"

At this point, the right side of his neck, where he was clawing, was already starting to bleed from the patches that he had scratched raw.

 _I no longer care if you are our Gods, our masters, our Lords. You thrown us, ME!, aside like garbage! Do our service means so little to you! Fucking pricks!_

"Shimura."

In a sudden moment, so engrossed to his blazing hatred of thoughts, hearing a deadpanned, apathetic voice was enough to halt his action. While his covered crimson liquid hand, shaped into a claw, ceases in its place and kept secured near by his abused neck. It didn't took long before the voice register to Shimura's senses.

Shimura kept his gaze up ahead into oblivion of darkness before his mouth parted:

"What do you want, you damn insect." Derogatory spat his unexpected guest. Not before his head whipped around to face his unwanted guest.

"As in matter of fact, what are you doing here, Rubedo." Shimura's fingers curl into his palms, his nails pierced the skin so feverishly. The slightest trickle of blood wells between his knuckles and drips onto the floor.

Her presence isn't doing any better for him, only adding fuel to the fire.

Behind him, in darkness, stood above one of the strongest NPC that has ever walked on the face of Earth and Nazarick.

The third and youngest sibling of Albedo.

Rubedo stared back at him with that same blank expression.

All of his words slid off from the surface only to crash and shatter across the floor. Even in the dark, her gifted perfection eye vision granted her to see the clear atrocious state of the Heteromorphic individual throat.

His appearance; a thin physic individual, his remarkable, severely tangling strands of grey hair, hoary curls that lapped around his face. What truly strikingly unique about this person is what's on him. In which, a good amount digits of disembodied hands clasped onto each different part of his own body.

Instead responding to his question, she fired off on her own. Leading the conversation a different route.

"You seem upset. I've been hearing nothing but cries from a disoriented, whiny creature. Who surprisingly cursing the Supreme Beings... how intriguing."

Shimura, who did nothing but clicked his teeth with his tongue, turning his attention back forward.

 _You're not allow here. You are not supposed to be here, you dumbass. You're not even allow to leave and step off boundaries from your own floor._

It is what he wanted to say. But then, recalling that those small trivial matters weren't significant anymore than they used to be. He lost the will to bark her off upon remembering his master's sudden disappearance.

"...It doesn't matter now, correct? All of them are gone now. Those bastards left us all behind to rot. Abandoned us."

If it wasn't Rubedo who found the man before her, then it would've been a huge different case. If someone from a different floor, either the Guardian's or the battle maids, anyone. None of them wouldn't kindly let the man words slide. Instead of retorting, nor taking it offense.

She openly stares at him, examining him in silence.

"Seems you weren't paying any attention. Since this is where you have been hiding all this time throwing tantrum and glooming all over the place."

Shimura throat erupted and unleashes an irritated offense growl.

"Watch it, you scrub."

She ignores his insults.

"Yes. All of them are gone. They left us, it's true... but, he stayed."

Shimura froze in place as he clearly heard his unwanted guest claims.

There was a long trail of silence. Nothing could be heard, with an exception of the tantrum male breathing. As Rubedo blankly kept her gaze fixed at the man's back through the dark disinterestedly.

"Who?" Breathlessly whispers. Any trace of anger that lingers in his vocals dissolved.

"Which Supreme Being stayed behind?"

"Who do you think? He has been here with us since the other Supreme Beings up and disappeared without any trace. Lord Momonga. It's him."

 _...Lord... Momonga hadn't left them? Me? He continues to... stay? I thought he... By now-_

"You're not... you're not deceiving me, aren't you, Rubedo? You better not, you little bitch. Or else I'll severe one of your pretty hands of yours and it'll be part of me and my collections."

"No. He stayed." Shrugging off his animosity declaration of threat - Rubedo remained sculpted. Unfazed of Shimura sheer prowess that could have spiked of coldness pierced through anybody's spine.

 _Did he really? He truly stayed behind in the end... Of course, he never left. He, alone, chose to stay behind with us, as the others left and forsaken us._

She breaks away eye contact, as her attention was directly aimed at her side. Diving into her own realm of wonder, searching for a rightful word that would come next. In which was unforeseeable.

"How... generous of him, don't you think?"

For once, she shatter and cracked a little of her character.

A rare sight to witness and hear. In which, this small action was actually enough to have the belligerent man head whip back towards her once more. Instead revealing his facial appearance, only for anybody to witness this, one of his collections a disembodied hands securely, grasp around his face concealing his main front appearance completely away from the surface.

It would have appeared that Shimura isn't alone to have similar views, feelings, and impression as Rubedo.

They both, assumingly, share the same opinion of their current master. In which took a turn of surprise, someone as Rubedo, spouted something that came from deeply within her heart. This is coming from a person whose eyes were a bottom pool of darkness, immense bundle of power swimming in them. They were depths of Tartarus, holding thousands souls. She wasn't the type that others can open their hearts to, nor she was the type to easily be open up to others. Even for a bit.

"Tch." Losing interest, his hunched positioned upper body and head then reverted back forward. But this time in a calm manner.

 _...You're not wrong. Definitely not wrong._

* * *

Once an ordinary human player, who enjoys playing his favorite DMMO game-

"Now, I'm an undead skeleton, and apparently some sort of divine figure."

Remaining alone in his room. Once more he was seated on the edge of his bed, buried his skeletal structure face in his hands. His forehead that is still visible for the surface.

Time casually flew by. Not long before the commotion between Suzuki and his maid have ended. By sharing a few words of gratitude, soon as Suzuki's brain begins to function again. Despite the fact his words of gratitude came out involuntary repetition of sounds. Nevertheless, it did manage to bring happiness to her. In that moment of her own jovial mindset, it was more focused, more intense, like a beam of light to the soul she expressed earlier.

A smile eternally stained upon her lips. As soon reassuring her that he was fine and her service went much appreciated on behalf of Nazarick, she left him alone jovially as she went off to return to her own duties.

Now here alone, once more in his private headquarters, recapping on what has occurred so far.

 _You know, by now I should have been awakened from feeling countless amount of near heart attacks and panic attacks. I think that's enough for me to wake up!_

Such misfortune for the poor soul, who hopes and wishes will not come into reality.

Retracting his face away from his palm, he then fixes his attention to his bedroom entrance. A feet away to enter outside away from his room, to reality.

 _If the maid is now a fully function living being, then everyone in Nazarick is like her... alive._

If Suzuki could pale, while now stuck inside of his avatar skeleton persona, he would have had no doubt in his mind that he'd be as transparent as a ghost. But he couldn't pale, partly on account of his inability to feel high emerging emotions. The only thing he could is to adapt.

 _At some point, I need to get out there. I'm forced to be out there, as in matter of fact. If not, I'll be constantly bothered by maid's._

Truth be told, Suzuki doesn't recall the last time he had ever come across contact with any of his friends NPC's creation. Not even his own NPC. To put it simple, when he was still an ordinary human player, when his friends had gone up and quit the game. Suzuki remained to be the last stand. In order to keep Nazarick functioning, he must continue playing solo's to earn and drop currency to the treasury room before he signs off.

Play, earn, deposit, then log off. And repeat.

That was his cycle, and so little did he had any sort of interactions or involvements with the NPC's.

 _Should I meet the Guardian's first?_

The Guardian's of Nazarick, or most commonly recognized as the Floor Guardians's. The Great Tomb Of Nazarick poverty owns ten floors in total, but the truth is, if one would have counted the Treasury room then it's eleven in total. All eight floors are heavily guarded by Suzuki's former comrades NPC's and been chosen and officially established them as a group of elites who, too, possess high authority among other NPC's and extraordinary power that their creators gifted them. Their titles speaks for themselves.

 _That maid seems to be extremely loyal to me... are the rest of Nazarick NPC's act the same way as her, on any terms?_

It wouldn't be surprised if the NPC's would only listen to their creator at any case of time. If one of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown were to establish orders to betray, or battle against Nazarick itself or even one of the guild members. It is most likely they will do so, with any sort of hesitation.

 _If she is totally convinced that I'm a God, then that means everyone shares the same judgment as her._

He needed to process this new revelation and information slowly, analyse it. Take one step at a time, they all say.

A new challenge arose, much for Suzuki dismay.

In the end, for most situations he can't think of from the top of his head right now, there is absolutely no way out of this. But one thing is for sure, he can't be locked up in here, he'll end up nothing but filled with boredom and irritation. One way he could do at this moment is to step outside and face whatever this phenomenon circumstances have in stored for him.

A brand new future.

"Haah~." The sigh was resigned and weary. It signalled the end of deliberate effort and the beginning of passive deterioration. It was a sigh so quiet that it could've went unnoticed, its sound and its movement dissipated out into the vastness of the world and made no effect at all.

Using the bed as support and arms to push himself. Once he was back on his feet, Suzuki steadily and stares intently at the door where the maid entered earlier. His mind was already set. No more room to argue with himself. It is better to get it done sooner rather than later. It's bound to happen one way or another.

With one last mimicked breathe he threw through his skeletal nostrils, gathering as much courage and determination. As a side note, He needed to find answers or clues on any connections to his situation.

 _He-here goes nothing._

And so, he shakily took his first step.

* * *

 **Alright! Two new characters are introduced this early on, but more are coming in! Antagonist, allies or side characters, which ever. And let just say, Suzuki will undoubtedly be put in a tight spot than the Light Novel** **. All because of his presence. So his plate will definitely be full and stacked until then. You'll find more.**

 **On the side note, everyone should keep in mind, there aren't any OC in this story. I'm sure a few readers will notice something so awfully familiar with those two new characters that just appeared in this chapter. Go on, take a guess.**

 **I'm heading to bed,** **screw this. I'll come back and revise chapter two, and one,** **for any misspelling or grammar later.** **Yeah, you know the deal. Good night, until next time.**


	3. A Visitor For The 1st-3rd Floor Guardian

**Alassandro : Thank you and for your time reading my story! Whoever you might be thinking, your guess on the dragon's identity could be right spot-on. As for the second character, nope. He's entirely different. But good guess though!**

 **Pwashington : I'm flattered by your compliment, but still, there are some room for improvements need to be made. If you are referring Shimura, then you could say, both Shimura and Albedo share the same state of mind that revolves around Nazarick. You'll learn more about him in the future and his feelings towards Nazarick itself and Momonga.**

 **Fallen-Ryu : Well aren't you an observant one. Yes, a particular dragon have taken notice of Suzuki's presence under his radar. Unfortunately for papa bones, that dragon isn't exactly the only one who have noticed on Suzuki sudden arrival. That is why I've said in the previous author note, Momonga will be placed in a tight spot than the LN. Pray for him.**

 **XXX1994 : It would appear so. A tender moment we have here, right? **

**Guest : Chapter 1: Bitches need calcium. Always follow Momonga's advice. ****Chapter 2: Oh yea, you'll figure it soon. It'll come to you. Maybe later on.**

 **Skylinemaster : I'm glad you could stop by just to read my story and took interest in it.**

* * *

Silence.

Nothingness. It was always like looking through a kaleidoscope.

A sufficient depth endless of a gap.

Inside in the center, the gap existence purpose was only to be separated away from each realms that exist around every corner of the universe.

An endless void, where every direction, and atmosphere, is nothing but iridescent mixed colors.

Nonetheless, this aperture dimensional is 'its' motherland.

Alone in this gap.

A towering humanoid, breaking the law of gravity, eyes rolled skyward as it looked up at the endless void of its home. The lonely individual, having an appearance strongly related to a true fiend, cataclysmic monster.

With no little light on 'it', existing as a result of birth. Its skin had naturally born with midnight tone of skin color. Overshadowing its entire form. Most remarkable feature from it, being a duo thick, deep lustrous golden swivel horns. Protruding from the sides of the humanoid head and pointing upwards.

Black strands cascaded down back, draped around its frame like a big black curtain. Its long hair looked matted and dull. In a way it gave an appearance of a wild look, like a soul that has yet to be tamed.

With no sense of shame, the odd life form wore barely any attire of its own. Thus revealing its bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical, permanent imprints that begins at the choker around its neck, and ends of its stomach and hips. The lower level body significantly possessed an narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to its hips that flares out into two ink stained feathery wings protrusions.

At present, inside of a silent, endless realm of nothingness.

The only soul who resides inside of an empty, outer realm gap.

Its eyes were shut momentarily.

Concentrating, as an attempt to pinpoint an energy signature that the humanoid is trying to follow. Due to its experience for tracking sources for a long period of time, it wasn't that much of difficulty to deduced that radiating leaked power 'it' was sensing.

What has been pinpointed, it didn't left any ounce of disappointment. What 'it' seemingly uncovered from the anonymous source of energy, it was a power that closely matches from its own, or perhaps, the unidentified source that wields great immense power have already exceeded compare from 'it'.

And that is what makes the whole thing rather intriguing.

The power was dormant, and yet it was noticeable. Whether the source from the leaked power, that traveled across outer until it reaches up to its own gap of void, is indeed an expert at reducing its power away from any supernatural beings.

"I, shall investigate this further." 'It' spoke in a odd pattern of its own speech that successfully came off as an eerie monotone.

* * *

 _Who should I visit first?_

A question that continuously lingers in Suzuki's mind during his tranquil walk. It wasn't long after Suzuki scouted left-to-right around outside of his bedroom area.

Fortunately, at least Lady Luck seemingly blessed him for a momentarily, upon not seeing anyone near by his headquarter. He quickly reassures himself and fill the tube of courage before he marches his way out through the bedroom door swiftly.

If his limbs were moving, his anxiety was gone, or at least he could ignore it a while. The feeling of fear and nervousness is like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable.

The more edgy he becomes, the more pronounced, of his anxiety, begins to be his intellectualization of the whole process. Suzuki rationalized and viewed the problem from different view points.

That was until he was saved by his own suppressor. In just mere seconds, every burden of emotions that kept him shackled, nearly made him strongly desire to turn back around and retreat back to his bedroom safe away from the pressure. As a result, leaving nothing but silence to his soul.

The sensation of chills in Suzuki's non-existence blood, coldness bringing the synapses of his brain to stand still. The consequences if any unnecessary emotions shows any signs, threating to come out. It will immediately be pushed back, thus saving Suzuki's image.

 _Whatever is causing my emotions to be held back, thank god. I have no doubt in my mind, I would've lost it right back there with the maid._

He possessed an undead body and mind, but there were some portion of his humanity. Therefore, even when his emotion starts to act up and immediately be suppressed. While it has some pros, but what quite worries him is the side effect. Even so, his mind refuse to shake off the weak flames of uneasiness.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a gust of weak wind slightly ruffles his clothes.

Allowing his crimson-dot gaze roam and survey the environment. His current destination was a large hall. There were rows of narrow mortuary intimidating slabs on both sides of him. The floor was polished limestone. But to his luck kicking in, all the way at the end, a flight of stairs leading down can be spotted.

 _If my memories serves me well... these stairs either lead me to the first... or fourth floor?_

The fact is still up there, Suzuki allowed such little trivials and memories of Nazarick routes and its blueprints gone passed his head. Not only he'd literally neglected his friends NPC's, but forgotten how large and spacious The Great Tomb Of Nazarick actually is.

His frequent visits to Nazarick floors and interaction with any NPC are very limited and low.

Just by thinking about it makes his heart throb with guilt.

Suzuki was desperately attach to the tomb. He will never allow himself so willingly to discard something he worked so hard easily, the guild was basically a second home that was far from reality. Despite being fiction, he continue on his dedication to his favorite game, the only source that could bring him motives to his plain life, something he looks forward coming back to.

 _But now, everything seems to be so real. This is the reality I've wished numerous of times._

Suzuki heaved a sigh.

 _I don't know if I should really feel blessed._

Before, wishing to be, somehow, wrapped into his favorite DMMO game. Back then it would seem to be the best wish to ever be granted.

Now that his previous desired wish have come to reality, seconds dreadful thoughts comes kicking in out of the blue.

Shortly before, Suzuki had no clue where he is heading.

During the pass time, the only thing he had done so far is taking arbitrary routes of every corners, here and there, in hope to find some sort of door, stairs, anything. Anything that catches his attention, at least.

Yet, luck comes in once again at his aid.

Here in front of his vision countless of steps that leads downwards of Nazarick.

The stone staircase wound up in a tight spiral, so that the inner part of each step was so narrow and pointed it was impossible to use. It curled around to the right with no hand rail and only the narrowest of windows to provide light, which crept in gingerly as if unsure it was welcome.

 _There's no point second guessing. I think this will... lead me to the first floor._

Suzuki journey continues, the stone steps of stairs amplified the sound of his own footsteps that repeatedly echoes.

Upon reaching to the very depth bottom of the stairs, immediately taking notice that lights were completely absent among the floor he is in. The world was etched in charcoal, it surrounded everything. It ate up everything in its path. The sconces in the walls had no torches; the only light came from the moonlight streaming in from the outside.

Suzuki froze.

Distance away, through the extendable halls of blackness radiated some primeval hatred, and the collective despair bleeding into their shadows cast by their own candlelight. While Momonga was not capable showing signs of any sort of reaction on the outside, but Suzuki on the other hand is a complete different scenario.

 _What kind of environment in there lies?!_

Time takes it's own time. He remain hidden within the darkness of the hallway.

In all honestly, he felt like a little kid who's having self-conflicted argument crisis in the middle of the night, standing alone in his dark room, debating whether it's a good idea to use the bathroom when, assumingely believed, there's something lurking in the dark.

Fortunately, that only lasted for a moment. The intense desire to flee from there was suppress by the emotional override which coming to his aid once again.

The undead mage walked quietly down a narrow hall. Despite his nose is now structured into a midsagittal line, and articulates with the sphenoid of a nose. The only thing he still inherited, when he was just an ordinary human before, is the ability to smell. Oddly.

Further and further as he continues to be engulfed into the depth of darkness. Amidst the vile corpse-stench that hung in the air, the bitter, stench of smell traveled through the floor. It such bad luck for Suzuki to walk in a wrong time of the moment, the repulsive smell of wind smacks him.

 _Awwww! What is that smell?! Is there a dead animal that got trampled on the road, been thrown in here?!_

Frantically fanning his hand in air, dissolving the stench of smell.

His steps descended further down into the depth. The more he continues to walk straight into the dark-void hallway, the more he gets engulfed by the dark.

The former human was fortune to be given, not just an emotion suppressor to remain composed, but the ability to perfectly see through the dark.

If Suzuki had his standard pair of eyes, he would had not been able to see in the dark, he would have been engulfed by a blackness so complete that he would not have been able to see his own hand in front of his face.

While one might consider this fortune to have such kind of ability to put in good use times like this, but what Suzuki discovers beneath what actually lies within the floor he's currently in.

Wishes he never found out. As he actually pinpointed the source of the foul smell.

Bodies lay like ghoulish mannequins, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing, but the smell could only come from recently slaughtered animals. In this case, the animals were human and their corpses were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin. Some cases took a while to decide if foul play was involved.

Up at front.

He could see a chapel, that was about a hundred meters across and completely unlit.

Several dozen undead were wandering in the darkness. They had a sloppy gait as they roam aimlessly for all eternal. Some had their jaws dislocated showing their torn tongues and blood stained teeth. They moaned unintelligible.

Skin peeled away from their bones and organs, showing their black heart's. Although they did not beat, he could see that organs were torn, how their blood had turn in to a thick turbid brown and how their stomach slowly digested the flesh that was there own.

At that exact time, a rush of memories began to be recalled.

Somewhere part of his conscious mind dugged through files of fragment memories from the past. He now remembers.

 _...This is... definitely... the first... floor._

Take his suppression away from his undead trait, anyone who arrives at the bottom of the first floor strains would forever be plunged by an eternal laughable sight in front of them. An unconscious undead skeleton on the ground, defeated. With his mouth gape wide open in horror.

Luckily, he does not need to be worry at all. No matter how much disturbing things can be thrown at the former human player, he'll be able to withstand it all from it.

 _I... thank who, or whatever, gave me the ability to block my emotions when times like this shows up._

Just barely.

According to his memory, the first floor heavily consist a catacombs, the subterranean burial chambers and so on. In other words, the first three floors are basically a graveyard. In which was guarded by one the guild members NPC.

 _I'ma... I'm just going to keep going. Somewhere where I think it's safe to be away from here._

Suzuki hastily strolls his way out through one of the chapel's sole door and headed outside.

In front of the chapel was an old, derelict rope bridge that was held up by ropes that looked like they were about to break. The boards below his feet were rotten through, and where some knots had come loose, the planks had fallen off, leaving nothing but empty space where they should have been. The bridge swayed gently even without the wind in the air, creaking mournfully.

 _That doesn't look fricking safe!_

Below the bridge were the silhouettes of countless corpses. They moaned and raised their arms.

Anybody who are weak-willed, this would be a sight so terrifying it would root them on the spot. However, to an undead like Suzuki, this was nothing to be afraid of.

 _HYAAAA! What the hell! Who was in charge on making and decorating this floor?!_

Or perhaps not mentally.

In truth, the broken-down exterior was just nothing but appearance to add some vibe within the place, the bridge was very much sturdy. As long as one did not deliberately step onto the missing portions, even any thing that it is so massive weight could easily cross the bridge.

Doing the best of his ability to continue, he payed no heed to the keening of the rotted wood underneath his feet, as he hesitated to do so with every steps he takes. Holding onto the rope with his life.

The undead skeleton set forth to make it across the bridge.

Successfully, everything went well for the undead. At least physically, but mentally-

 _Let's... not do that... ever again._

He swallowed a scream. Only in his own conscious mind, his breathing was heavy under the twin assaults of fear and shock.

 _Actually... Let's just not come here when all of this is over!_

He'll live. One would hope and pray.

Good fortune shines upon the former salaryman, in which he desperately needs it. Proximately, a bit of more walking and roaming around the floor remains, before ultimately reaching to his destination.

Here where his journey ends, for now.

In front of a stone door he noticed as soon distancing himself away from the untrustworthy-looking bridge.

 _Please! Have mercy! Please let this be the Guardian room, who I'm looking for!_

Speaking in all honesty, the poor man has no idea which door is to gain access to the first floor Guardian room nor even knows its specific location. Nonetheless, Suzuki made it so far distance away from his own safe room. All would be in vain if he backed down from the pressure he's feeling.

Additionally, the stone door seems promising to gamble.

He hesitantly comes forth contact with the door, merely inches away from it. He tapped a few times on the door gently but in a crisp and clear fashion, before announcing his presence in gestures, while remaining in silence.

While keeping his patience up. The door never opened, seemingly, either he was left to be ignore or the owner just simply didn't hear the knock. The former human player then knocks on the door once more, soothingly.

The results remain the same.

"Haah~. I am already starting to see this as a mistake."

Suzuki let out a single breath of distress, then mumbles the last part to himself.

This time, a bit louder and small ounce of force, he slightly rattles the door to purposely grab the owner attention.

 _Wonder what's taking them so long?_

In a cue of the moment, as if faith himself decides to intervene only to mess with Suzuki. Consequently for standing close to the entrance stone-structured door, suddenly his shoulders stiffens on what his enhance hearing senses just detected.

Not long after his question, from seconds ago, was answered by inconvenience.

Sounds of clothing rubbing on each other was heard from the room. Suzuki's hearing caught the stirring sound of a viscous fluid, mixed with feminine passionated breathing and moaning. The sound was able to escaped the layers of the stone door.

 _...I think... I've just knocked on the wrong door._

Anybody with a half brain would already be very aware on what activities is occurring behind those doors.

Suzuki shook his head to clear off any thoughts.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Whatever freaky stuff been going in there, I don't want to know one bit of it. What should I do?! Should I leave now and pretend to be on my way?! Play this off?!_

It was too late to retreat. Ding-dong ditch tactic was left to be disposable.

Suzuki's ears picks up a sound of tongue clicking, from what he is currently hearing, and assume, the figure was slowly readjusting their dishevelled robes.

A unknown amount of time passed, it was unsure whether such a duration could be considered long or short to average person. The door then slowly opened, revealing an unexpected stunning figure, following up a clear sense of noises from the back of her room, thus giving confirmation for Suzuki; previous thoughts of ideas; the sound of women laughing and moaning lewdly carried over from the distance.

Back on track, about a fourteen years of age, a figure possessed a perfect blend of innocent and mature-like attractiveness.

The skin was white as wax and looked bloodless, the wet deep-crimson pair of eyes showed lustful expression, yet irritation mix between. A pair of fangs were part revealed from the side of her moist lips.

The light from the magical illumination was reflected by the silvery hair. Wearing a pitch black blouse with matching cardigan shawl. Almost no skin was shown at all.

"Huh?! Yes?! What?! What!...do...youuuu..."

She halts, her tone trailed off gently at the end. Any signs of aggression she displayed seconds ago deflated.

He could clearly see it.

Her blood-ruby eyes were squinted as a predator, before her eyes lids burst open in horror, upon realizing who exactly was the unwelcome guest. Her face went on to surpass her own pale color of her skin, and sweat started beading on her forehead.

Her panic starts out as thin cellophane, something any sharp object can pierce breathing holes in. Then, in a mere seconds, the panic is a deluge of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher until it passes her mouth and nose. That's when the attack becomes absolute, shutting her petite body down as fast as punching a biochemical reset button.

Anyone witnessing this moment knew the girl has just made the hugest incorrect error in her life.

The tall figure, of Momonga's height, over-towering her completely in her vision. Momonga's empty sockets piercing through directly at her pupils, towards her depth of soul.

"L-Lo-L-L-Lo-Lo-Lor-Lo!"

Her entire frame, from head to toe, tremble. She couldn't even finish her say.

Her brain had shut down. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat, eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see. A gaggle of goose sweat laminated her frigid, naked skin.

Trapped in her own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor made by her own brain to play on her deepest fears. Or perhaps she thinks her fate has been sealed.

On the other side of faction, while the paled girl quiver in terror and playing various of potential scenario of her fate. As Shalltear fears for her own life, thinking she has greatly angered Death himself. Infuriating the absolute ruler of the entire domain, the most powerful leader of all forty-one Ainz Ooal Gown member's.

Unbeknownst to her, It's quite opposite. Instead of fury or murderous killing-intent thoughts, as she expected the undead mage himself would be conflicting right now.

Suzuki non-existent heart seemed to lurch in his chest. His vision never averted from her face, the moment when the girl opened the entrance door revealing her shameless-half naked form, her facial appearance nothing but rang some kind of bell in Suzuki's memory.

 _Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!_

Meanwhile, inside of Momonga's head was nothing but an exaggerating man internally screeching every corner of his conscious.

"Lady Shall~tear." A gentle, breathless tone of voice was heard from behind. Small audible footsteps were heard emerging.

A new figure steps forward, appearing behind the pre-mature girl. The newcomer apparently is unaware of the situation and Shalltear's dreadful condition.

Suzuki took his eyes away from Shalltear, shifting his new found interest on her intimate friend.

A new figure approaches, revealing herself on Momonga's sight.

It would appears, the newcomer was an older women who possessed majestically black and poker straight, framing a broad face of bold bone structure. Her very long-length, that reaches up to her back, flowing smooth black hair, though it's also been portrayed as messy. Strands of long hair looked matted and dull, as if a strong gust of wind ruffled her hair badly.

In addition, she, too, also seems to have a pale complexion. The women's attire; snowy-white, scathed ceremonial gowns, that showcased her well endowed, developed growth assets.

"Milady, please come back~ leave who's ever bothering our intimate moment for later. I'm sure they can wait~." The women, who slightly wobbles pleasurably her way towards where Shalltear is standing. She sighs in contentment with her eyes half closed.

Before she could invade the girl personal space. The women's crimson lustful, drooled flat-ringed eyes gazes up ahead to where Shalltear's eyes were fixed at.

Like a cluster bomb exploding in her brain.

The whole scene took a drastic turn of event. Her listless, exotic eyes that scream for more pleasure and heated needs and wants. Her irises blown wide into awakening and heart thrumming to her chest, desperate to escape.

Earlier, everything was like a dead zone to her. One touch and she intoxicated in an instant. It was like a drug to her. Whatever her superior wanted to do is what she'll do and there isn't a thing she can do to stop her - not that the older women wanted to. Just Shalltear's scent and touches sends her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until bodies are still once more.

But everything was cast aside. The atmosphere from before was obliterated. As soon knocks were heard, meanwhile both Shalltear and her confederate's, who all joined in moments later, were having an private session together.

A group stirrings of revolutionary ardor, thermal of females 'feasting' one another.

It was intended for them to ignore anyone. Neglect any unwanted guest who rudely wanted to interrupt them. Those ideas failed.

Now, that decision and thinking alone was one huge mistake. She, and the rest of her colleagues who participated the intimate event with Shalltear. All of them, including Shalltear herself, made a huge error that could potentially put their life's as stake. Everyone within the room.

"...Shalltear."

Like an earthquake that shaken and startle a room filled with people, every life force have all stopped and freeze. Due from their high-capacity from their own hearings. Silence overwhelms the room. Every audible movements from the background of shuffles and moans, that were previously at present inside of the girl's private quarter, stopped.

Not a single noise escaped.

For they awoke from their hypnotized concupiscence upon hearing Momonga's announcing his presence properly. Silence overwhelms the floor.

Bitterly cold and humid.

That is what everyone inside of Shalltear's private quarter, and those who are watching from the sideline, would describe Momonga's tone right now.

It's safe to say, the erotic, tensed atmosphere of the room is now completely shattered and disintegrated by Momonga's voice alone.

"Lo-lo-lord Mo-Momonga!" A second voice was heard, and it would appears that frail tone belonged to the women who was few steps away intervening Shalltear space.

A few second later, an audible thud was heard.

Switching his attention away for a momentarily, his red dot sight shifts behind Shalltear. Only to see a grown paled women kneeling to the ground. As soon she dropped and kneeled.

A perfect synchronized sprung beds were lifted. One by one, a repeatedly dull, heavy sound follows.

Following the suit of the women's action by those who are remaining in the background.

 _...Look at them._

Suzuki breathlessly speaks innerly in amazement.

 _They all move like a real person. Shalltear's, and that odd women, voice matches their own virtual lips so well. They're speaking out of their own boundaries of computerized scripts of dialogue_ _...I didn't even command them to kneel!_

"...Lord Momonga?"

Dispelling out of his own thoughts upon hearing a hushful voice. He faces the owner of that voice. The volume of that quiet tone directed his pupils below his level of his vision.

Where he was welcomed by a sight of a girl of relatively small size, who was kneeling, hand over to her heart, submissively to the ground with one knee as her pillar of support.

"...Please get dressed. I do not mind waiting." The atmosphere increasingly becomes a burden.

What the petite girl was so close on committing; was screaming out from confusion and surprise. Luckily her head was hunched below her shoulders not allowing her lord to see her bombshell reaction. She swallowed those feelings away, through her bloody ruby-pearl eyes hovers below to Momonga's feet to feel secured from her embarrassment.

A subconscious bold of attempt to retort her master's offer.

"Mggh! No! Wait! That is rather rude, Lord Momonga! It would be so rude of me to make you wait here anymore longer and run your patience thin! Please, Lord Momonga, come in!"

Once again, fear channels its way through to the surface from Shalltear. It spoke to her in its cackling voice. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart.

"...That isn't necessary. Though I appreciate your invitation."

The skeleton involuntary pauses at first.

Momonga's blazing dots slowly shifted to the left.

"Go on. Out an act of generosity, I'm giving you a chance to fix your behavior from earlier."

That is when she realized.

She was spared. And perhaps her subordinates too.

His action of mercy and words hung in her head like they had been burned there. Whether or not she acknowledges this small detail of kindness characteristic from the undead, it sure had its own impact. Leaving her mind in a state of bewildered. She never knew that the King Of All Undead was capable to act this way, although she is not the only one who is feeling rather bombshell, mixture with relief, from their infrequent lord's offer of redemption.

It wasn't long until Shalltear cleared her throat, forcing air through unused vocal cords.

"Y-Yes! Lo-Lord Momonga! Thank you for your mercy! I'll never forget it as long as I live for you!" She bow her head enthusiastically, like an engine in high gear.

"Am-amu." The ruler of Ainz Ooal Gown hummed in approval.

"Go on then. I'll wait out here again. Be prepared this time, Shalltear." Momonga lifted his right hand listlessly as he wave at Shalltear dismissively.

"Ye-yes!"

* * *

The entrance closes in front of Momonga.

If Momonga would have a chance to make any sort of expression this momentarily. His reaction would've mimicked an impression of a deflated, unamused elderly man.

 _That was... quite unexpected. I didn't expected her to react like that. On the other hand, t_ _hat was quite odd of me to act like some high ruler. It felt natural..._

He tossed his head like an angry, casting those thoughts aside for now.

Suzuki was alone, giving him an opportunity for examination of the environment that surrounds him. Whipping his head left-to-right rapidly, as if an invisible force slapped him.

Confirming he was in a clear. Suzuki vividly gulped, feeling the nervousness thicken in his throat.

 _But no time to think about it right now! This is a chance for me, in short of amount of time, to think this through on my next move until Shalltear returns. I need to have a good reason for intruding! A very good one!_ _Maybe I should approach her-_

* * *

The sound of the door tightly sealing itself.

The women who was previously kneeled to the ground, away from Shalltear in a few half inches away behind. She made a visible gesture of lifting her hand to her face for a moment, feeling relieved but yet wonderment. The sensation lingers deep within her core. The very first time she have ever gaze upon, every life forms that resides in Nazarick, true superior. The one who led the other Supreme Beings.

 _So that was Lord Momonga?_

Her heartbeat was now steady like a drummer, keeping the rhythm, maintaining the beat. It is no more fancy that a ticking clock or an acorn falling from a mighty oak.

She stood up from her submission kneel position.

 _I would never imagined that our unwanted visitor would be none other than our lord himself. We've almost managed to jeopardize our lives!_

A deflated sigh left from her own lips, it was as if tension had been lifted, yet left her with a melancholy instead of relief.

 _That was truly a careless mistake we'd committed._

Her conscious mind was then flashed of images as remembrance of her own great lady; how her usual luscious ruby eyes that carries immense superiority and power over to herself. However, as soon Lord Momonga barged into to her own frame. Her watery eyes enlarged, and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled.

 _I'd never imagine Lady Shalltear could cower before anyone... Nonetheless, it's an exception. It's understandable. No one could blame her for reacting such a way._

Thinking about Shalltear.

She cast her thoughts aside and calmly looks up ahead where Shalltear continues to remain idle from her spot. Her own circular structured of eyes scrutinized her short, dainty current superior, who was still on her knees.

She notice something odd from her hunched positioned of frame. The sound of clothes being shuffled filtered into the women's ears.

"Lady Shalltear?"

Instead giving any sort of response to her subordinate, she picks her feet up off from the ground. Shalltear back was the only clear view for everyone within the room, her entire outline figure tremendously shaking. It didn't help the fact that she breathing quite laboriously.

From others perspective, Shalltear breathed as if no air would ever be enough, almost like she were a drowning victim suddenly brought up from the depths, her shoulders rising and falling.

Shalltear's behavior triggered an alarm of concerns and unsettlement for her underlings.

The only one who was willing to take action was the one who was the closes to Shalltear. Referring the person standing behind the girl of relatively short stature. The paled-women then once again, hesitantly, voices out her perturbation to her boss.

Little by little, she steadily shrank the distance between Shalltear and herself.

"...Lady Shall-"

What happens next was unforeseeable for her and the rest of squadrons from behind the scenes.

The toddler-sized girl, her entire frame, clockwise in a speed of blur. Shalltear mindlessly faced up-front towards her underlings, startling them all.

The one soul, who originally was concern for Shalltear and was standing close to her sachem, instinctively draws away involuntarily. A scream of fright clogged her throat from the unexpected sudden movement.

"Ahhhh~! Lord Momonga~! He grace me! Me! Out of all the entities in Nazarick~! His presence, smell, those ravishingly sculpted eyes~!"

She consciously spaced out on everyone, while maintaining adoring, oddly hearth-shaped rich, deep crimson pupils that were fixed in space seemed to be watching a beautiful vista that only she could see. Hands pressed together mockery of earnest prayer.

Compared to earlier, Shalltear now looked more like a squirming, love-struck stereotypical high school girl.

The relatively small size girl impression of a quivering fragile, cornered, harmless animal she displayed earlier now vanishes like an illusion. Her mind is completely conquered and hypnotized by her own wool-gathering.

"Lord Momonga~! Lord Momonga~! Look what you have done to me~!"

Shalltear's chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. Shalltear's passions of outburst arrived unannounced and ended explosively.

"it's been so long, my love! You look so beautiful than I remember~! Lord Momonga~! Lord Momonga~!"

Her vocal clamored with high-frequency.

"Mmm~ Ah~!"

Dainty pants of breathless air, as though releasing wisp of heated air through her nostrils.

"My beloved Supreme Being. I haven't seen your glorious face for so long, but still - you are the only flame I will ever need. You are my divine fire for my soul-

* * *

" _-You are in all the finest of ways, my beloved Supreme Being! My love, I love you; I always will~!_ "

"..."

Should an outsider were to place their ears in front the stone-materialized entrance, that purposely was constructed as a door. There's no point of eavesdropping.

Thinking back earlier, when Suzuki inconveniently stumble upon Shalltear's personal headquarter, though at the time he remained as an ignorant man who happens to appear at a wrong moment. When he made a gravely mistake, shortly after an audible, muffled erotic countless of cries answered his curiosity.

If such noises like that can escape through the layers of Shalltear's headquarter entryway-

 _What in the world did I just hear?!_

Then there's no doubt Suzuki could have missed the girl's boisterous amorous confession.

"Eh...ahh...gahhh!."

Here it comes. Before his emotions was forcibly dispelled.

Emotional hurricane in full force. Confusion and disturbances grabs Suzuki by the tongue, parching his mouth. If you look closer, you could see the perfected mask of pretense crumbling down before raw emotions starts breaching then taking over. If you listen carefully, you could hear the cries buried down deep beneath him.

It was fascinating how the dark held the power to bring the unsurfaced into the light. How it unmasks the hidden so mighty.

Troublesome thoughts flickered off. Hearing the private quarter entrance door opening, yet another time.

"Uh...ugh, mmm." The world fell away, drained of all colors but the newcomer, who's standing in front before Momonga.

A new female attendant appears.

Another one of Shalltear's subordinate members.

Dressed in a same snowy-white gown attire, like the previous women that Momonga have gazed on earlier before. The only resemblance she and the other carbon copy of hers were their genetic colored of eyes and hair, even both inherited skin tone complexities.

Though her long black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. Ending the similarities between them there.

The women withdrew her grasp from the door knob.

Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow, with hands clasped tightly in front of her exposable belly, she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

"...Lor-Lord Mom-momonga... on behalf of Mil-milady and ot-others, pl-please ac-accept our apo-apologies for making you wait out here."

Her upper body bends in a certain degree angle forming a gesture of a bow.

"Mil-milady will be right with you in a moment." Moving out of her lord's path, she wobbly settled in position.

Right aside of the door entrance. Granting him access.

"Pl-please enter."

With that single phrase, the adrenaline floods to Suzuki's system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into his blood at full pelt. Shortly after Shalltear's invitation. Momonga steps into the room without giving the nervous wrecked surbodinate a glance.

The familiar smell of filter tea rose and dissipated into the crisp air. Suzuki nose tingled. The sweet, savory aroma wafted through the cool autumn air. His stomach would've clenched with hunger at the thought of sweet, honey rolls. He could imagine the warm, fluffy bun dripping with amber-colored liquid. He focuses on other smells in the air, like the earthy smell of cool rain or the salty tang of the ocean.

 _Who would have thought an NPC room smell this good, like some sort of bakery shop!_

And that's what settles Suzuki interest and spiked of curiosity. As a man who never have been into a women's room in the past. He gave himself permission for his own eyes to study the room.

Unbeknownst to him, at the meantime those unnatural eyes of his; scorching each things that could be found within the room.

A trope of all female underlings of Shalltear drawn up in line from both opposite side of the spacious room.

Every single one of them literally felt Lord Momonga's gaze traveling pass them. The odd sensation of being pinned in place was not something they could brush off and stand firmly attentively, as everyone was given a share of his hollowed, apathetic eyes.

Their whole body screams to its owner to flee. The desire to avert away from those voided sockets of nothingness.

The thin grim atmosphere inside of the the room continues to evolve, as though a fog of bone-chilling cold hung in the air. Momonga chilled the air ever further, the color of his duo dotted eyes beams and twinkles, burning bright as though they were filling with fire.

Thankfully it ceases. The mighty thin silence was broken by a creak of doors opening.

Descending away from the room she emerges, the women of the hour has arrived.

There weren't any trace left of expression she had shown earlier that sustained with fear, but now swapped with elegance and sophistication.

She held her head high, the way she carries her herself giving the whole an air of elegance and classiness imitating of a true daughter of a monarch image.

A petite, fragile-looking relatively young girl dressed in her finest ballroom gown with a bell-like skirt. Her skin was as pale as wax, and her perfectly-proportioned face was that of a world-class beauty. Her long silver hair swayed as she emerges out from her room, and her ample bosom, which did not match her appearance at all, wobbled absurdly with every small steps that she took.

Shalltear's appearance alone set Suzuki's brain to enter a flurry of activities, the details of the past were revealed like a sculpture's features being chipped away with each remembered memory.

 _If I really do remember. If my memories serves me well... I think her creator is-_

Memories formed to complete the details of the past like the final brushstrokes of a painting.

A brief back of a history lesson.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a established guild filled with countless amount of colorful unique personalities. That fact alone can be backed up by Suzuki himself. As the guild leader, it is common for him to witness, or hear, any peculiar, hysterical things from his friends.

Some were worth a laughter until your lungs collapse, some moments, and exchange of words between his friend, were definitely highly outright weird better off to be left unsaid. Endless rounds of odd quibbles, there were even times when a simple discussion can take another huge U-turn morphing into a heated controversal, forcing Suzuki to intervene when it's necessary, as a rightful action display of a true guild leader.

And here is one of Suzuki's strange friends creation in the flesh. Although, while many consider this fascinating to witness someone's virtually creation coming to life and witness it. It's amazing.

The only downside of this situation that could turn those feelings of wonderment into short living; who's the creator?

In this case, there was once a particular man who stood alongside with the rest of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, and had one of the most uniques colorful personality that stood out to Suzuki. To summarize the whole idea, and straight to the point, that man is a hardcore fan of H-games. A man with plenty amount of unspeakable fetishes. A avid consumer of many forms of literatures or arts intended to arouse sexual desires. More than that, he's a huge gamer that loves both 'safe' and 'unsafe' materials.

This indisputably case uneases him.

Her creator is a huge extension fan of subdivision genres of pornographic.

 _None other than Peroroncino_... _Oh no._

* * *

 **Hold those asses, laides and gentlemen! I'm not quite done yet with this chapter. I might make a few, or tons, adjustments with this chapter. Including correcting any error.**

 **Chapter four is on its way, I had already begun working on it beforehand. There's no doubt the fourth installment will take time, so let's all calm our tits down in the meantime.**

 **You can expect like, in a few days this chapter will be extended quite a bit after doing some adjustment.**

 **Well that's all folks. Nothing much more to tell from here on out. Other than Volume 12... Damn, Demigure! You are one crazy fiend bastard! Pulling that kind of shit on the Holy Queen!**

 **I don't want to leave you guys with any spoilers on the current volume. If you haven't read it yet, just head over to Reddit. At least for those who don't know where to read it,** **or for those who rather have been patiently waiting until volume 12 gets release on** **electronic commerce websites.**

 **You guys take care! Bye!**

 **Update: 1/1/18: [Chapter 4: 72%]**


	4. Ruler Of The Frozen Glacier

**I have kept you all waiting long enough. And for that, I'm so sorry! I'll be honest with you all,** **I have no excuse at all. Well, actually** **I do. It's a common excuse that I'm sure all of you readers had heard millions countless of times from fanfic authors. We're all busy with life. I'm getting wombo combo here.**

 **Moving on, despite my complaints, here's an insufficient, half part of the chapter. So, here it is! Ta-da! The full version of chapter 4 is still incomplete. I don't know when, but I'll** **update it once it's finished. Right now the progress for this chapter is currently down to 7,204 words. I'm half way there. Just making a few adjustments as always.**

 **So again, please forgive me and enjoy the half given portion of chapter 4!**

* * *

Cold wastelands of the Pale were a harsh place to travel through. That day wasn't any different.

The grim sky, grey with clouds ready to unleash the snowstorm, was only vaguely brightened up by the distant blaze of the Sun.

A shimmering bright beyond the shroud.

The mountains on the road's right were white already, and more flakes were sure to fall shortly. The pines and firs that made up the forest bordering the road were heavy with snow; some branches hadn't been able to hold the weight and had snapped.

Younger plants, weaker and with less steady roots, had fell down under the overload. The world become a blur, colors meshing with other colors, and objects blurring together.

The road, albeit visible, was far from free of snow. On its sides there was a high layer of it, whereas on the narrow path itself it wasn't much thicker than one foot. The hoofprints, horse tracks, and the cart tracks were the things that helped the most, however.

They made sure the right way could be kept at all times. There weren't any footprints, not one along the entire road. No one had made that journey on foot.

The path was long and quite difficult on horseback.

The week before had been a sunny one, but the warmth melted the snow during the day only to let it congeal during the night. As a result, the white sheet that covered the road was mainly solid and icy, and it was almost too easy to slip upon it.

It had been a harsh winter. Long nights followed long days in which the flurries kept raging, white flakes piling on top of each other. The snowfalls lasted several days each. One in particular had become famous during the lengthy winter, one that came down from clouds so large the blizzard had raved all of every region simultaneously.

It was dangerous and daring to travel along the roads that led North. The last days were passing by fast, but the harsh weather and the cold hadn't surrendered. Any path that went towards east and west was still considered unsafes, but some had to travel.

Merchants and suppliers needed money and were eager to be the first to arrive in the littoral cities to obtain better prices. The first messengers had begun their standard routines, although only for very important communications.

The political situation in the land was still delicate, and the first letters talking about the end of the truce were already passing from hand to hand, and they had to be delivered to the Jarls of the northern cities same went for the couriers. However, there are also others that get back in business as soon as the snow as much as seems to melt.

Criminals, highwaymen and outlaws were already building their camps, planning for the warm seasons. Thieves patrolled the road, hoping to find some undefended trader to rob.

But such thing consider be trivia to them.

Encountering with criminals of any sort, the chances are very low. It's the least worry for the carriage drivers.

The only thing they had set their priorities straight through their thick head is breaching through the harsh weather and transport twelve "passengers" to their destination.

At frontline position, flowing mane that unfurls and whips as the wind calls it, feet that pound the ground, a natural canter, gait. The quivering of the haunches as they rocked forward, a toss of its head and eyes rolling backward.

All were covered in snow, pushing themselves to stroll down ahead the lonely road. These sleek beauties of horses, muscles that roll underneath the supple coat that hangs majestically on their frames, with straps that binds their muzzles and back, forcing them to come together as one, colliding to use their animalistic strength of prowess; dragging three carriage behind them, proceeding to breach through the harsh weather on the lone road.

️ ️ ️

Blackness blankets still on its form.

Feet are bare, that's the only reason he knows the ground is still there. Everything else has dissolved like it was never there at all, like the universe hasn't even begun, or perhaps it never was.

In the darkness, the whole world could have blown away in a freak storm. The smell of earth's environment was gone, as if it's wiped clean, as if all living life forms were gone.

Everyone had experienced darkness before, the kind that makes streets like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey.

This isn't like that.

This is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces with a paralysing fear. In this darkness he sit, muscles cramped and unable to move. Eyes are still at presence, the sensation of blinking was still there, however, instinctively moisturizing the organs he has no current use for.

A small traces of sound entering creeks of small space, or how shadows morphed behind his eyelids to tell blurry outlines of something beyond this empty space. Before his mind knew it, his whole sense of being was getting more twisted as a sudden experience of vertigo hit him and shook him to his core.

Along with the sudden disorientation, a feeling as if being ice cold and submerged into boiling water washed over him. This feeling got increasingly overwhelming, mixed with the previous dull pain as his nerves screamed at the contact of the world around him.

It hurts. It hurt incredibly much as the pain washed over him in waves, gradually calming down as he got more accustomed to this feeling. For every wave the pain dulled a bit, and he was able to feel new sensations hit him slowly but surely.

His skin was feeling the contact of the crisp air around him and his back had a steady support from some sort of bed under him. So he was no longer floating in space, as he had previously believed.

A part of his mind kicks him vividly, the world of darkness was uplifted. The only sound meeting to his ears being the wheels of the cart. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane.

His vision simply felt low resolution, a bad quality movie.

Confusion blossomed in his heart. Cold licked at his face and crept under his clothes, spreading across the man's skin like a lacy tide on a frigid winter beach.

Extreme low degree temperature chilled his fingers into uncoordinated, numbness of cold that seeped into his toes and spread painfully throughout his feet, as if it were stepping on a pristine froster whiteness. At some point, his own lips turned a more bluish hue, discoloration of the skin that signal lack of oxygen in the blood. Frigid wind poked him like icy fingers and wrapped around him like a shawl woven from the snow itself.

The cold weather did its trick on him. It was enough to bring himself back to reality. Any signs of drowsiness were vanquished.

Face scrunched up, as his eyes were squinted. His head operates to observe his poor circumstances.

The winter wind howled through the desolate marsh and bit at his frozen skin. The bleak grey cloud overhead reflected perfectly the grey mood inside. The poor soul had nothing to protect himself from the cold. He sucked in the cold air and felt it enter like a tonic, his teeth abruptly chattered like a pneumatic drill.

"... You're awake." A voice announce itself; a gravel, and gravy, mix of whiskey roughness, yet while the voice gave an impression of a strong existing will of power enough to withstand adverse conditions, any rough handling, but it, too, lies in its empowerment of suffering in silence.

Uplifting his quivering, numbed head, his sight held captive by an idle man who sat right in front of him. From what it appears, this stranger life isn't too bright right now.

Across away from him.

An elderly man casually sitting with his back hunched over.

Covered in snow, his beard; white with ice-crystals, so are his eyebrows. Displaying an expression of tiredness, worn face wrinkles boring deeply into his skin. The old man's eyes were so heavily lidded and weighed down with wrinkled folds that it was like talking to someone who is almost already asleep. Frustration and fatigue.

The frozen terrible weather of snow had imparted him a faux-aging appearance that suits his. The world seems to have no more room for this senior to live; he had enough. This man had so much to tell, and yet, he stayed in silence right after he'd spoken.

Those blood-flecked, way worn eyes just watching, not telling.

Examining the young man in front of him, with snow adorning his wrinkly skin. With his weak, aged - thin arms restricted behind his back; shackles strapped around his limps.

Saggy jowls gave him an appearance of one who has recently lost weight. The weathered lines on his craggy face seemed to be mirrored in the creases of his shabby grey clothes.

Pants were worn and patched on one knee, the man's pant legs hung high on his ankles, like a child who's recently grown several inches. Thin frayed sweater that's practically wearing off his body, loose and baggy at the elbows. It had the appearance of clothing that is overdue for a wash.

The moment came when the old man lips parted, as he finally wishes to speak furthermore. Before he had a chance to utter a word.

An interference of gust cold breeze runs down the elderly man's entire frame, almost freezing as it goes, shutting him up.

And then, so suddenly, his wizened face screwed up into concentration, scrambling up the rough bark. He coughs. It was a barking cough. At the end of each coughs he unleashes, it had a whistling sound you get when the airways are closing up. They were coming thick and fast now, and he was struggling to get enough air.

A swirling storm of snow continues to scream silver, enough to overwhelm the volume of the elderly man's audible wheezes of coughs.

Nature rages a blizzard. Flakes fall slowly and air is almost still, but it is so thick that it almost obscures the view completely. The blizzard removes the illusion in anybody's eyes.

"It's a miracle, you know?"

After a series of coughs, the frail elderly man voice sounded similarly of a person years of smoking and alcohol abuse.

The way how he coughed, the way how he sounds, like it had traveled via vocal chords of heavy sandpaper. Along his disheveled appearance, with all that snow completely intact to his entire frame of body, barely even clothed too.

It makes the young men think how a human being in his or her fragile, vulnerable age, a person who'd aged and went passed their prime long ago could last this long.

It makes anybody wonder which breath would be this old man's last.

"I'd actually thought that you had already perished along with these folks."

What he saw what was next to him, he was left In the grip of silent panic.

Brain synapses firing like a hyped up internal aurora borealis.

The young man, who is not far advanced in life any further away from his teens, worked his own gaze to meet where the old man's eyes were aiming. The answer was in front of him, the meaning behind the indication.

What was formerly sat right next to him was another unfamiliar stranger, just like the old man current position, who'd too, and himself included, been shackled restrictedly from any freedom of mobility.

Yet, bizarrely, this man took positioned similar to a doll, hung as limply.

One eye stayed closed while the other lazily winked, flashing the scratched azure iris beneath. His hair had been roughly trimmed, as if a child had blunt scissors to give this man an irregular looking mop of butterscotch blonde hair style.

Emptiness oozed out of it's shattered posture. This man's cold rotten eyes stared into the cold abyss of infinite pool of sorrow.

That doesn't end there. It wasn't just one.

One is not enough to trigger strong emotions within him.

There were many more. Many of them that were formerly just regular "passengers", just like the old man and him.

All of them. One by one, they lie like dolls, shackled - limbs at a awkward angles, their heads held in such a way that they cannot be sleeping. These bodies that were once the repositories of people amongst the living are now abandoned shells left to rot in the open.

This reality to the boy is nothing but a horror. Pure horror.

"... It's so unfortunate for you to wake up now."

Hearing that produce dread as it creeps down his spine, like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. He can feel it, descending until he's almost frozen to the spot. Stomach is full of lead. Feet are set in, his underdeveloped mind is worryingly empty.

He's right. Such immense terrible luck for someone to awake in moments like this, rather than passing on to the next live instead experiencing whatever types of terror that faith has in stored for the young men.

Registering the only sole passenger voice to his ears. Though, it was quiet. Unable to quite successfully grasp the elderly man's words.

He brought his line of sight back to the senior. Who only watches the youthful man stiff, restricted movements apathetically. He then swallows a ball of spit, or at least tried.

"Whe-Where are-" It was his turn to cough. It was whooping cough for sure. The cough sounded loose and wet, like thick phlemy mucus was sliding up and down within his throat with each violent expulsion of air.

"... Wh-Whe-Where ar-are the-these peo-people taki-taking u-us?"

He almost gave up on properly forming and spilling his own question out. He kept swallowing, his throat clenches, but no matter what he could do to cease it, the sense of panic and fear feeling rising through his chest and growing. He could taste it at the back of his mouth.

In response to his stuttering mess of a question, he noticed the way the old man's covered snow eyebrows raised a centimetre or two, lined with something between sorrow and resignation wield within those eyes of his, the way his eyes twinkled in dreadfulness.

He definitely knew something the youth didn't.

"Where else would these people be taking us? We, the people who'd broken different mandatory laws."

Every muscle on the old man's face was tense, and without a word, after his rhetorical statement.

Steering the communication in another route, communicating with own eyes.

In silence, in the hands of the raging blizzard of snow, the young men collide his own gaze to the only person alive in the carriage.

There was something solemn swimming in those eyes. Their stunning, deep, soaked, azure eyes that held a truth that his face could not hide. The despairingly chill that they conveyed made the youth feel unnerve, something that the weatherly cold couldn't even restrict.

It's written all over him. Bad news is at haste.

The elderly passenger clenches his fists rhythmically, preparing to verbally deliver a bombshell blow to the boy in front of him.

"A place where our life would soon come to see its end: Helgen. That is where we are all going to be legally condemned, my friend. All of us. Those who are still with us alive and breathing until the end of this rode, we are all merely soon going to face our death sentence."

* * *

Right after a memorable detail from the past of gust smacking him.

It sank in, the pit of his stomach stirred, and despairingly felt he had collapsed to the ground. From out of the very depths of his being, flowed all his emotion.

Momonga's own spirit of his humanity; a groan flow passed his lips, it became a cry of a yowl from a man who's life is nothing more than a game to faith.

 _Why me? What have I done to deserve this!?_

The red light in Suzuki's avatar, empty eye sockets moved. Right before Momonga's eye sight, his vision was welcomed to inspect full on the naturally, below-average heightened girl.

Peroroncino was undoubtedly the odd one among the group, when it comes his time to shine discussing his interest of his beloved H-games with others. I guess, that his interest is part of the reason that drove him to do it, to create his own ultimate NPC, his ambitions is what drove him upon creating Shalltear.

The day when he announced his finished project to the entire group of Suzuki's friends.

 _... His very own life size of existence: "The Ultimate Fap Material."_

While it's already been established from before, the fact Suzuki was phenomenally deprived away from his own tin layers of skin tissues and flesh, but that doesn't restrict the feeling he felt as soon he looks back on one of his closest friend's title for his so-called bombshelling project.

Like a millions of tiny, cold pinpricks channels up and down the back of Suzuki's spine.

Onwards, while thinking about Shalltear.

Momonga's light of dots travels from Shalltear's face to her collar bone, delicate inside of her semi-dark, cheery evening dress, but in actuality, his gaze lingers on to her absurd size of bust.

A duo of globes sat lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and moulded to her small form.

Definitely unfitting for her image.

 _Well, overlook Peroroncino odd tendencies when he was creating Shalltear at the time, his results on his NPC came off quite good!_

It's true. Despite her height and her sculpted figure that was built into a replicated size of a toddler.

Shalltear is a world class diamond. However, there is one thing that made his turning gears to halt. One small detail was not in the correct sequence.

 _How come her chest suddenly..._

His functional gear headed mind was surging perplexity.

All in the meanwhile during Suzuki's thought of progress, Shalltear's eyes would blink alluringly from time to time, allowing her own eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly as she stares intently at Momonga with an obvious plastered expression of curiosity and great patience.

All she felt was Momonga's eyes moving slowly from her facial appearance to her neck, then towards what's below her shoulders, after which he kept his gaze there.

She wonders, what could her lord be thinking right now?

 _Inflated? It wasn't like that before, I think?_

In that exact moment of Suzuki's pondering analysts on Shalltear's sudden physic evolvement. Almost as if Shalltear fully caught on and estimate of what her master was contemplating. Her cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so endearing against her skin. Shalltear adopted a similar expression of a person who's reluctant to draw attention to oneself.

Usually, she'll accept this. Gladly accept to be devour by her lord's gaze. Only her, only to be goggle at by her master alone.

So, shall it stay put a smile would've stained upon her lips in victorious eternally.

That sort of alternative scenario would definitely be acceptable.

But yet, in reality, instead the feeling of a grant exultation victory and pride that would've travel through her system. Anxiety made its own appearance within the girl once more, her nervousness is like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable.

Fearing what her lord might think poorly on her appeal any further. She hastily take place on one knee, reverently bowing her head with one hand took shape into a fist, planted to the ground, substituting as a pillar, while the other arm of hers rested horizontally on top of her knee.

Follow the leader, is what Shalltear's followers thought of doing this momentarily. Witnessing their superior bowing before the true leader of all beings, and the forty-one Supreme Beings.

The one who rightfully possess absolute overall effect of power and authority over Nazarick. So it's logical for them to bow before Nazarick ultimate master.

This sudden action successfully drags Suzuki's away from his state of deep pondering. Before the true leader of Nazarick could utter a noise of their sudden action.

Shalltear worked her jaw.

"Lord Momonga!" Shalltear hurriedly blurted out in such a rush. Red leaked into her cheeks.

It's quite embarrassing for her to shout an unusual volume she tends to appropriately use, but came abruptly due from her overwhelming nervousness. However, it did delay her lord from thinking any further, leaving him to be left floundering from her sudden outburst.

"Will you please forgive my indiscretion attitude and actions that I have shown for making my lord wait for this lowly servant of his for so long, yet again!"

Suzuki didn't know how, but for a split seconds he found himself choking on air as soon as Shalltear's frantic genuine apologies cry of words hits him in surprise, like an arrow to the chest.

 _What in the world has come over you all of a sudden?!_

* * *

 **It looks likes your ride ends here, for now. Don't worry. If nothing gets in my way finishing up my work for this chapter, then you're allowed to drop your panties once you see it's complete. So until then, hold on those titties of yours and wait! See ya!**


End file.
